1915 in poetry
, about 1914]] ]] Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Russian poet Sergei Yesenin (1895–1925), published his first book of poems titled "Radumitsa." * Ezra Pound begins writing The Cantos * Others: A Magazine of the New Verse founded by Alfred Kreymborg in July, it will run until 1917, publishing poetry, other writing, and visual art Poets and World War I see also "Deaths in World War I" in the "Deaths" section, below *The poem "Into Battle" is published in The Times a few weeks before its author, Julian Grenfell, is killed in battle. * Blaise Cendrars, pen name of Frédéric Louis Sauser, a Swiss novelist and poet naturalized as a French citizen in 1916, loses his right arm during his service in World War IAuster, Paul, editor, The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 Works published in English Australia * C. J. Dennis, long poem The Songs of a Sentimental Bloke, after serialization in The Bulletin since 1909, Australia * Henry Lawson, My Army, o my Army! and other Songs, Australia"Lawson, Henry (1867 - 1922)", article, Australian Dictionary of Biography Online Edition, retrieved May 13, 2009. Archived 2009-05-16. * Shaw Neilson, Old Granny Sullivan, Sydney, Bookfellow, Australia Canada * Arthur Stanley Bourinot, Laurentian Lyrics and Other Poems''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian Poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * John McCrae, "In Flanders Fields", a war memorial poem, is written on May 3 after McCrae's friend and former student, Lt. Alexis Helmer, was killed in battle (McCrae himself would not survive the war); later in the year the poem is published in Punch (Canadian poet published in the United Kingdom; see text of poem, above) * Robert W. Norwood, His Lady of the Sonnets * Duncan Campbell Scott, Lines in Memory of Edmund Morris * Frederick George Scott, The Gates of Time, and Other Poems (London: Samuel Bagster & Sons."Frederick George Scott," Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, Apr. 19, 12011. United Kingdom From My Boy Jack by Rudyard Kipling “Has any one else had word of him?” Not this tide. For what is sunk will hardly swim, Not with this wind blowing, and this tide. “Oh, dear, what comfort can I find?” None this tide, Nor any tide, Except he did not shame his kind — Not even with that wind blowing, and that tide. * Richard Aldington, Images 1910-15''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Rupert Brooke, 1914 & Other Poems * G.K. Chesterton, Poems * John Drinkwater, Swords and Ploughshares * T.S. Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock published in Poetry magazine in Chicago, then, later this year, in a book in the United Kingdom * F.S. Flint, Cadences * Wilfrid Gibson, Battle * Thomas Hardy, "The Convergence of the Twain," on the sinking of the Titanic * Rudyard Kipling, "My Boy Jack", written after his beloved son, John (called Jack) went missing in the Battle of Loos during World War I; years later, Jacks death was confirmed to Kipling and his family; a play and film with the same title were later created, based on the Kipling family's loss * Ronald Knox, Absolute and Abitofhell, first published in Oxford Magazine (November 28, 1912); satirical verse on Foundations, 1912 * Richard Le Gallienne, The Silk-Hat Soldier, and Other Poems * Francis Ledwidge, Songs of the Fields, Irish author published in the United Kingdom * John McCrae, "In Flanders Fields", a war memorial poem, is written on May 3 after McCrae's friend and former student, Lt. Alexis Helmer, was killed in battle (McCrae himself would not survive the war); later in the year the poem is published in Punch (Canadian poet published in the United Kingdom) * Alice Meynell, Poems of the War * Ezra Pound, Cathay, American poet published in the United Kingdom * Herbert Read, Songs of Chaos * George William Russell, ("AE"): ** Gods of War, with Other Poems ** Imaginations and Reveries *Edith Sitwell, The Mother and Other Poems * James Stephens, Irish author published in the United Kingdom: ** The Adventures of Seumas Beg; The Rocky Road to Dublin ** Sogns from the Clay ;Anthologies *Edward Marsh, editor. Georgian Poetry 1913-1915. *''Poems of Today, British poetry anthology * Ezra Pound, editor, ''Catholic Anthology, London.Miller, James Edward. T.S. Eliot: the making of an American poet, 1888-1922, Penn State Press, 2005, p. 297. ''Some Imagist Poets'' anthology Contents to Some Imagist Poets anthology, the first of three books with the same title published in the next two years (includes English and American poets): * Richard Aldington: "Childhood", "The Poplar", "Round-Pond", "Daisy", "Epigrams", "The Faun sees Snow for the First Time", "Lemures" * H.D. (Hilda Doolittle): "The Pool", "The Garden", "Sea Lily", "Sea Iris", "Sea Rose", "Oread", "Orion Dead" * John Gould Fletcher: "The Blue Symphony", "London Excursion" * F.S. Flint: "Trees", "Lunch", "Malady", "Accident", "Fragment", "Houses", "Eau-Forte" * D.H. Lawrence: "Ballad of Another Ophelia", "Illicit", "Fireflies in the Corn", "A Woman and Her Dead Husband", "The Mowers", "Scent of Irises", "Green" * Amy Lowell: "Venus Transiens", "The Travelling Bear", "The Letter", "Grotesque", "Bullion", "Solitaire", "The Bombardment" United States See also "Some Imagist Poets" subsection, above * Djuna Barnes, The Book of Repulsive Women, her first book of poems, which she described as a collection of "rhythms and drawings" * Stephen Vincent Benet, Five Men and Pompey''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Adelaide Crapsey, Verse, featuring her invention of the quintain, a five-line form * T.S. Eliot, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock first published in Poetry magazine * John Gould Fletcher, Irradiations: Sand and Spray * Ring Lardner, Bib Ballads * Archibald MacLeish, Songs for a Summer's Day * Edgar Lee Masters, Spoon River Anthology * John G. Neihardt, The Song of Hugh Glass * Ezra Pound: ** Cathay, American poet published in the United Kingdom ** Editor, Catholic Anthology, London * Sara Teasdale, Rivers to the Sea Other in English * Roby Datta, Indian poet writing in English: ** Poems: Pictures and Songs to which is prefixed "The Philosophy of Art" Calcutta: Das Gupta and Co.Naik, M. K., [http://books.google.com/books?id=FcH2MUnlQjQC&printsec=frontcover#PRA1-PA230,M1 Perspectives on Indian poetry in English], p. 230, (published by Abhinav Publications, 1984, ISBN 0391032860, ISBN 9780391032866), retrieved via Google Books, June 12, 2009 ** Stories in blank verse to which is added an epic fragment, Calcutta: Das Gupta & Co. * Francis Ledwidge, Songs of the Fields, Irish author published in the United Kingdom * James Stephens, Irish author published in the United Kingdom: ** The Adventures of Seumas Beg; The Rocky Road to Dublin ** Songs from the Clay Works published in other languages France * Guillaume Apollinaire, pen name of Wilhelm Apollinaris de Kostrowitzky, Case d'armons''Web page titled "Guillaume Apollinaire (1880 - 1918)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 9, 2009 * Paul Claudel, ''Corona benignitatis anni dei''Web page titled "De la Corona aux Visages radieux", Société Paul Claudel website, retrieved July 4, 2010 * Oscar Vladislas de Lubicz-Milosz, also known as O. V. de L. Milosz, ''Poèmes * Pierre Reverdy, Poèmes en prose Other languages *Sir Muhammad Iqbal, Asrar-i-Khudi (Urdu: اسرار خودی) or The Secrets of the Self his first philosophical book of poetry, published in Persian * Narasinghrao, Smaranasamhita, an elegy to his son (Indian, writing in Gujarati) Mohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Georg Trakl, Sebastian im Traum (Sebastian in the Dream); Austrian native's work published in Germany Awards and honors literary magazine BLAST]] * Nobel Prize for Literature: Romain Rolland (French) Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 3 – James Elroy Flecker (born 1884), English poet, novelist and playwright * January 15 – Chaganti Somayajulu (died 1994), Indian, Tegulu-language short-story writer and poet * January 31 – Thomas Merton (died 1968), American poet, author and monk * March 12 – José Luis Rodríguez Vélez (died 1984), Panamanian composer, orchestra director, saxophonist, clarinetist and guitarist. * April 21 – John Manifold (died 1985), Australian * April 22 – Hem Barua (died 1977), Indian, Assamese-language poet and politician * May 28 – Dorothy Auchterlonie (died 1991), Australian * May 30 – Michael Thwaites (died 2005), Australian poet, academic, intelligence officer, and activist * May 31 – Judith Wright (died 2000), Australian * June 8 – Ruth Stone, American poet, recipient of the 2002 National Book Award and the 2002 Wallace Stevens Award * July 1 – Alun Lewis, Welsh war poet * July 7 – Margaret Walker, poet and novelist * July 16 – David Campbell (died 1979), Australian * August 4 – Patrick Anderson (died 1979), English-born Canadian * August 28 – Claude Roy, pen name of Claude Orland (died 1997), French poet, novelist, essayist, art critic and journalist; an activist in the Communist Party until his expulsion in 1956 * November 8 – G. S. Fraser, poet and critic * December 8 – Nikos Gatsos (died 1992), Greek * December 22 – David Martin (died 1997), Australian * December 27 – John Cornford ;Also : ** Nanina Alba, African American ** Margaret Esse Danner, African-American ** Akhtarul Imam, Indian, Urdu-language poet in the "Halqa-i-Arba-i Zauq" movementDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** Bawa Balwant (died 1973), Indian, Punjabi poet ** K. S. Narasimha Swami, better known as "K.S. NA", Indian, Kannada-language poet ** Manmohan, pen name of Gopal Narhar Natu, Indian, Marathi-language poet ** Nand Lal Ambardar (died 1973), Indian, Kashmiri-language poet ** Palagummi Padmaraju (died 1983), short-story writer, poet, film-industry writer ** Prabhu Chugani, "Wafa", Indian, Sindhi-language poet ** Rameshvar Shukla, pen name: Anchal, wrote in Khadi Boli and Braj Bhasa dialects of Hindi, poet, short-story writer and novelist ** Sumitra Kumari Sinha, Indian, Hindi-language poet and short-story writer Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 3 – James Elroy Flecker, 28, English poet, novelist and dramatist, from tuberculosis in Switzerland * February 8 – Takashi Nagatsuka 長塚 節 (born 1879, Japanese poet and novelist ;Also : ** Stuart Merrill, American poet who wrote in French and belonged to the Symbolist school. ** Eric Roach of Tobago ** V. C. Balakrishna Panikker (born 1889), Indian, Malayalam-language poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 Killed in World War I see also "Poets and World War I" in the "Events" section, above on Skyros Island, Greece]] * April 23 – Rupert Brooke (born 1887); English poet and writer, died from septic pneumonia from an infected mosquito bite while sailing with the British Mediterranean Expeditionary Force off the island of Lemnos in the Aegean on its way to Gallipoli * May 26 – Julian Grenfell, war poet, killed at Ypres * October 13 – Charles Hamilton Sorley, 20, British poet, shot in the head by a sniper, at the Battle of Loos in France (see also, Rudyard Kipling poem, "My Boy Jack", above) See also * List of years in poetry * Dada * Imagism * Modernist poetry in English * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Ego-Futurism movement in Russian poetry * Expressionism movement in German poetry * Young Poland (Polish: Młoda Polska) modernist period in Polish arts and literature * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry